User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Grimsborough State Penitentiary
November 10th, 7 days before the explosion... (A very large penitentiary is shown near the airport in the evening sky. Inside the penitentiary, a prison officer forces a man with dirty clothes and dreadlocks, into the mugshot room. The cameraman takes photos of the criminal, one at his side and the other on the front. The prison officer gives the man some prison clothes and leads him to the changing room) (In a jail cell, a young woman wearing a camouflage bandana looks at several prisoners doing various things in their cells. She stares at a solitary confinement cell for a while and looks at the guard. She then looks at the clock which reads “7:30 PM”. A guard gives the prisoner her supper, slices of meat, peas, corn, and mashed potatoes. The woman eats her food and gives the guard her tray. She gets her journal and writes) Female Prisoner: (in journal) After my sentence is reduced to 10 years, I feel a little fine about it. Though that solitary confinement I see in Rozetta’s cell is very strange. It’s almost like a zombie is moaning in this prison. I heard from the other prisoners that the new prisoner killed a sheriff from Spring Fields. I wonder why so many murders keep happening in this city. I may have killed Sam, but that doesn’t stop me from helping the police. Maybe if I do well in this hellhole, maybe I will get out 5 years earlier. (Monica Pozie finishes writing. She looks at the stars and moon outside of her cell. Expecting something good to happen, she smiles) November 11th (Kit Partridge, Sean Rubio, Bryan Vigman, Dan Scruffinsky, and Basil Cavendish are seen sitting in a blue room watching the TV showing two cars race each other. Lorenzo Sims enters the room) Lorenzo: So, I saw a sign of the “43 Club”. Is it something like the 27 Club or what? (Dan pauses the TV and stands up) Dan: You must the new prisoner here. Wow, guys like you come here that frequently. Usually, some guys go to prison every week. Say, how old are you? Lorenzo: 43, I think. I only know my birth year. Also, I’m Lorenzo Sims. What’s with the 43 Club anyways? Basil: It’s a secret club for prisoners at the age of 43. We do nothing in particular other than talk about our past experiences and watch some movies left by the prison guards. Bryan: I still can’t believe I have to deal with all of you psycho idiots... Lorenzo: (chuckles) Who’s that geezer over here? Bryan: I’m the head of security at the Grimsborough U. I served a misbehaving cheat justice all those 5 years ago. Lorenzo: ...by being a child murderer? (Everyone but Bryan snickers. Bryan gets pissed and grabs Lorenzo by the shirt) Bryan: Listen, you sh*thead. If you want to make something funny, (holds up a shank) then I will take care of you, immediately. (Lorenzo pushes him aside and goes to Dan) Lorenzo: So what names do you guys have? Kit: I’m Kit. Sean: Sean Rubio. Basil: You can call me Basil, Mr. Cavendish is my father’s name. Dan: And I am Dan, the architect and owner of DreamLife’s dome. Dan: In the 43 Club, we have a bunch of movies and video games that the prison guards bring in every month and a water fountain along with reuseable water cups. (shows a bathroom) If you want to take a whiz, you can go here. There is also a bunch of books you can read in case you’re bored. (shows couch and TV) And also, there is a large couch that everyone can sit on to watch this flatscreen TV. (shows radio) We also have a radio that can play our favorite tunes in the 80s and 90s along with a (shows bust) marble bust of Milton Grimmes, the former prison warden of the Grimsborough State Penitentiary who turned out to be leader of a secret society that murdered people for about four centuries. And by the way, we have... (In the therapy room, Rosamund Wilcox, Adrian Lynn, Cyril Shelwater, Cyanthia Lane, Alexander Vladinsky, Trish Colletti, Tallulah Shropshire, Toby Hansen, Ernest Emerson, and Theresa Cole are seen sitting like a class with the therapist on a desk) Therapist: Ok, with most of you here. We’re going to play a little game. And no fighting and superhero nonsense, Cyril and Adrian. We already have enough of it. Many of you are going to take a look at these pictures that determines your personality. Toby, you are going first. And stop holding that camera, please. (Toby, who is holding a camera recording everything, becomes annoyed and puts it down. The therapist places two cards down when Toby arrives to his desk) Therapist: Which one makes you happy? (Toby looks at the two cards, one showing gore and the other showing filming. Toby, scratching his head, struggles of choosing any of them. He closes his eyes and chooses one of the cards. The therapist reveals another two cards, one showing a death scene and the other showing bad ratings) Therapist: Which one makes you upset? (Toby chooses the second one. The therapist takes the cards away and reveals two cards again, with one showing a girl leaving her friend, and the other showing a psycho attacking someone with a chainsaw) Therapist: Which one makes you afraid? (As Toby is about to choose, a red card nearly hits Toby, who catches it. Toby, annoyed, looks back at the therapy prisoners) Ernest: Ummm... (points to Tallulah) She did it. Tallulah: Excuse me, Mr. Psycho? I may have killed someone but at least that I didn’t... Therapist: Enough is enough, Mr. Emerson and Ms. Shropshire. Toby, please give the card and continue. (Toby gives the therapist the card and tries to choose one of the cards. The therapist examines the card, revealing an ace saying “A true actor knows art unlike you!” Knowing who wrote this, the therapist writes something on a sheet of paper and throws it to Alexander, who is whistling. Unfortunately, the paper airplane’s movement switches to Adrian, who is tapping his fingers on the table. Adrian unfolds the airplane into a sheet of paper, which says “VIRGIN”. Adrian, offended, glares at a whistling Alexander) Alexander: What is it now, young fellow? Adrian: (showing paper) You did this, didn’t you? Alexander: Virgin? No, no, no, I don’t just write things that are beyond the limits of poetry. It’s my passion... Adrian: Passion? Your passion is to drown women while wearing scuba gear in a... Rosamund: Could you guys shut up? Adrian: You shut up, parent murderer! Why do you care? Trish: Maybe you shouldn’t be going out there shouting everything in public, virgin! Adrian: Oh, f**k you! (Adrian throws a punch at Trish, who dodged it and has the punch land on Cyanthia’s flower pot. Seeing her broken flowerpot, Cyanthia becomes angry and lunges at Adrian. Cyril, interested of this, writes a comic of the events currently happening. All of the prisoners in the therapy start to fight while Toby continues the card game and Cryil continues writing his comic. The therapist, disappointed of this, writes himself an “F” and slams his head on the table) (The guards are seen moving the therapy prisoners out of the room. One guard uses his radio to call someone) Radio Guard: Send some of them to Bromden Psychiatric Hospital. (At the female section of the yard, Monica and Robyn Ash are seen sitting and throwing stones at the fence where at the other side has the male section of the yard) Robyn: So, I’ve heard something about a 43 Club happening inside the prison and there was that new member. Monica: Yeah, so? Robyn: I’ve some of the guys saying that the new member is a drifter or something. Might be some orphan or whatever in the past 30 years. Monica: None of my business. So, have you ever went to Grimsborough U? Robyn: Grimsborough University? Nah, all that money my parents make keeps me going. After my sister died, I just realized that I made a mistake hiring that DJ for my 21st birthday. Maybe when I get out, I might start... Oh, look! Guadalupe del Prado is here! I need her autograph! (Robyn holds up her camera, notepad, and pen and goes to the socialite. Monica looks at a punching bag and stands up. She goes to the punching bag and punches it several times. Dorothy and Courtney are seen with on the wall looking at the prisoners) Dorothy: Look at them, we had a dream to be the special people Rozetta wanted us to be and look where we are! We could’ve run away! Courtney: Yeah, and everything is ruined! At least Rozetta had given us her plans currently in progress. I went to her cell yesterday and she told me that she is starting up Plan Supernova or whatever with her old colleagues. Don’t know what Plan Supernova is, but all that I know is that the meteorite is involved. (At the male section of the yard, Bruno Camper and Dennis Brown are seen playing volley ball with Richard Harding and Esteban Vallez) Dennis: You know the Raft from Marvel? The one where the prisoners and supervillains get to live? Bruno: What do you mean, Den? There is no such as a... Dennis: No, it’s true! Some guys from Regiment 101 are upgrading a supervillain prison on a island near New York. For the past 10 years they’ve done, I’m pretty sure it’s copying off Marvel. (As Bruno is about to push the volley ball, Coach Kirk hits the poles holding the net with a pipe. Bruno loses focus and gets hit by the volley ball, losing the game) Richard: Come on, Eric! We’re playing a game here! Kirk: Well, I have something better for you! Endurance! This is where you guys must survive a beating advertised by your friendly neighborhood coach, ME! (Kirk points his thumb to himself. In a close-up on Kirk’s face, he is seen as hideous and stupid, disgusting the others. It is soon to be revealed as a painting Esteban is holding. Kirk comes close to Esteban throws the painting away) Esteban: Hey! It took me three days to make that painting! Kirk: Well, you are going to be doing something more than just paintings! All of you muscles have a reason to do what are you assigned to do. You will all have to survive being beaten for 5 minutes by an iron pipe that just out of no where! My grandmother has enough guts just to survive two heart attacks and four car crashes the time she was... (As Kirk keeps talking, the guys look at each other and nod) (The four prisoners are seen beating up Kirk with their fists and shoes. Kirk tries to defend himself, only to be hit in the crotch by an iron pipe. The corrupt and perverted coach then screams loudly) November 12th (At the cafeteria, prisoners are seen getting food from the lunch lady, eating their food, and talking to each other. The speaker starts up) Prison Employee: (on speaker) Attention all prisoners! We are installing a TV set for your own entertainment in the next 6 months. It will have over 5000 channels you can follow on and you will recieve a guidebook for all of the channels on television. TVs will be given to every prisoner except for many others who committed dangerous and violent crimes including DreamLife and the Crimson Order and other allies of these organizations. There’s no rush, so just wait! (The 43 Club is seen eating a few loafs of bread and spaghetti while hearing the announcement) Kit: My son just got released months ago. He’s taking a job at the Greens after everything that happened these ten years ago. Maybe Nathan’s is right about incarcerating my son. I wasn’t even thinking, I was angry about everything for all of those ten years for nothing. Lorenzo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I used to have a girl in her 30s while I was looking for stuff in the dumpster. Her name is LeShawna? Juaniqua? I’m just going to say LeShawna. We only dated for 3 months until she broke up with me for some rich guy. I also lost my job at making butter at the barn when that guy installed a machine. Dan: You see, I’ve worked in making blueprints of buildings in Yonkers, New York for 15 years. Well sometimes, things don’t go out as planned... There was that guy wearing scorpion-like armor fighting a superhero in a Spider-Man costume and we found a construction worker being tied on a chair, possibly interrogated by some thugs. Sean: Do you have anything to talk about, Bryan? Bryan: First, I prefer to keep my past private. And second, why should I trust criminals like you? Kit: Well if you don’t like it, why don’t you just leave? (Bryan, with his blood boiling, punches Phillip Hoover, who was on the lunch table near the 43 Club’s. Hoover recovers from the attack and angrily lunges at Bryan, starting a fight. Encouraged by this, most of the male prisoners start fighting each other while the 43 Club and female prisoners spectate the scene. Several prison guards arrive to take care of the situation) (In the infirmary, Nurse Herman Jeffries is seen bandaging Hoover and Bryan of their injuries. He uses morphine on them to ease the pain and checks their blood pressure) Jeffries: Seriously, why do you guys have to cause all of this reckless damage? It costs a thousand dollars to take care of every prisoner in the Grimsborough State Penitentiary. Hoover: Don’t blame me, Nurse. HE started this! Bryan: Maybe if you didn’t get in the way you criminal! (Jeffries sprays sedatives on the two, making them quickly fall asleep. He looks at the crowd of injured prisoners near the entrance of the infirmary) Jeffries: Alright, everyone. All of you have to do is t try to form a single line one at a time! I’m of people having to wait here like animals in a zoo! (Warden Mallory Banks is seen on the podium with several prisoners seen outside the prison) Mallory: Alright, since many of you are impatient and excited to see something special, we are giving you a 24-hour tour to the Raft for only 20 people, 10 males and 10 females, out of all of you. (All of the prisoners were silent) Mallory: The soldiers from Regiment 101 are thankful enough to give us a carrier ship so that we can go here faster in no time. Since I’m not wasting time on choose on which prisoner can go, they have to be chosen by random choice no matter what type of crime they did. Expect the results from tomorrow. (In the library, Penelope Rivera is seen reading a book about the human brain. As sshe is reading, two prisoners, Sabrina Kingston and Joy Schneider, confront each other between the 4th and 5th shelf) Sabrina: Did you just call me a drug happy cow yesterday? Joy: I don’t know, did I? You’re goddamn friends just called me Ash’s b*tch, you hellish hag! Sabrina: People like you always have the smallest minds by going for something over nothing! Joy: At least I didn’t try to hide my problems too, friend murderer! Sabrina: Well, you’re boyfriend’s a fat bastard who likes to f*ck Vipers more than you! Joy: HIPPIE! Sabrina: SADASS! Joy: PREG-HATER! Sabrina: MILLENNIAL! (Joy tackles and strangles Sabrina. Sabrina punches Joy several times and hits her with a book. As the fighting goes on, Penelope leaves with her book to avoid involvement) (Gunnar Burns is seen working in woodshop. He files some wood into a shape. After finishing, he paints the shape with some red, black, tan, green, grey, blue, and white. The shape turns out to be a doll of Stephanie Griff, a student that Gunnar killed. The Stephanie doll was placed in front a large doll of Gunnar holding a hammer about to smash it) Gunnar: That’ll teach ya, diva princess... What the...! (On the back of the Gunnar doll, it has a symbol of Bulldog. Angered, Gunnar confronts Bulldog who is whittling) Gunnar: (holding up doll) Why the hell did you vandalize my property like that? Bulldog: So? What type of evidence does your old ass have against me? Gunnar: Punks like you are always trouble. You want some payment? Here’s mine! (Gunnar punches Bulldog in the face, making his nose bleed. Angered, Bulldog pushes Gunnar to his working table) Bulldog: Meet me by lunch, tomorrow... Let’s see if you can take a challenge. November 13th (20 of the prisoners, including Monica Pozie, are seen going into a carrier destined to go to the Raft. The carrier flies away as the prisoners look on and wave goodbye) Prisoner 1: You know, we should a return party in case any of those guys survive. Prisoner 2: Yeah, but how are we going to get a cake? Prisoner 3: I also heard about a fight going on at the cafeteria between Bulldog and that creepy groundskeeper. I wonder who’s gonna win. Prisoner 1: It’s gotta be Bulldog. He’s bigger, stronger, and faster than the others! Prisoner 4: Well, I wouldn’t say that he’s any of those things. Prisoner 3: I’m gonna call my friend. (In the 43 Club room, the members of the 43 Club are seen watching two people dueling with lightsabers) Lorenzo: Yeah, Vader! Kick his ass! Kick his ass like Bruce Lee chopping Chuck Norris’ overrated balls! Bryan: Isn’t that obvious? The protagonist always wins in the movie. Do you really expect something surprising to happen in every movie? Sean: Um, in some movies, the bad guy wins. It doesn’t mean the movie’s overrated by many. Dan: Star Wars is surely a damn good cult following over the years. Now, people are becoming millennials using “memes” and crap and other stuff. Basil: Hm, I think we need to do something else. Lorenzo: Wait, what? Basil: (pauses the TV) You see, after I killed an old man, I felt so queasy and regretful of the violence I did to him. Maybe you guys want to show me what type of hobbies you have? Kit: Basil, do you like music? Basil: Yes. Kit: And do you like rock music? Basil: Um, I don’t know... Rock seems to be too loud and disturbing for my ears. Even my father didn’t like that music in his ears, saying its a sin from the devil. I will try to think for a... (Knocking is heard. Lorenzo opens the door, revealing the person to be Tallulah) Tallulah: I’ve heard about your little club going on. Can I join you? Lorenzo: Are you 43? Tallulah: Well, I’m 42 and November 20th is my birthday. Does it count? Lorenzo: Hey Dan, do people who are 42 about to turn 43 eligible to join? Dan: Nah, I don’t think so. Lorenzo: (to Tallulah) No, you still have to be really 43 if you want to join. Sorry. (Lorenzo closes the door, making Tallulah stamp her feet in a fit of rage) (In the cafeteria, several prisoners surround and spectate Bulldog and Gunnar who are preparing to fight. The prisoner acting as an announcer arrives) Prisoner Announcer: Today at the cafeteria at lunch time, we have two of our beefy and large competitors in this fight, BULLDOG AND GUNNAR BURNS! (The prisoners cheer as Bulldog and Gunnar start taunting each other) Prisoner Announcer: Only one can win... to get this Cuban cigar I have been holding as a specialty! (to the fighters) Are you guys ready? (Two of the killers nod) Prisoner Announcer: And we will get started in 3! 2! 1! OPEN THE GAME!!! (Both of the fighters charge at each other screaming. As drug dealer and groundskeeper both land a punch, they create a dust shockwave that blinds the prisoners and blows back their hair. Gunnar throws a left hook, only to have his arm locked by Bulldog. Bulldog twists Gunnar’s arm and throws him to the ground. He prepares to stomp on Gunnar, but gets tripped by the latter’s leg sweep. Bulldog gets up and throws punches at Gunnar. Gunnar dodges the punches and throws punches at Bulldog too. As the two try to pummel each other, the crowd starts cheering over the killers and some of them twirl their orange shirts up in the air) (In the showers, several male prisoners are seen washing and talking to each other) Shower Prisoner 1: So there was that fight going on that cafeteria between Bulldog and Gunnar. And when these guys start pummeling each other, Gunnar managed to pull a secret move on Bulldog. Shower Prisoner 2: He did? Shower Prisoner 1: Yeah! Only a guy with good eyesight like me can see the action going on. This is Bulldog went on that crazy rampage like he’s literally seeing red. He managed to knock off a bunch of guys all over him, but they’re okay. And so... (A soap is seen dropping to the floor) Shower Prisoner 3: Damn it, I dropped my soap! Cliff Montgomery: Don’t worry, I’ll help with that. (As Cliff reaches for the soap, he starts to feel something uncomfortable on his rear and leaps in fear) Cliff: AHH!!! WHAT IN THE BLOODY QUEEN’S NAME IS THAT? Shower Prisoner 2: Nothing personal, old man. That’s what we always do. Cliff: (facepalms) And that might be possibly the second rumor that my wife must heard of... (Kitty Young is seen cleaning cells while holding an opened coconut. She leans on a walk and eats her snack. A woman with a mohawk enters the cell. She sniffs it and leaves disgusted) Mohawk Prisoner: What the hell did you do to my property? It smells like weed turning my nose into sh*t!!! Kitty Young: It’s coconut water and aloe vera spray. Don’t you like it? I have more sprays in my- Mohawk Prisoner: You’re goddamn right that I didn’t love and like yo mothaf**kin’ b*tch-ass coconut spray and sh*t!!! I’m allergic, you hear? And get all of this goddamn coconut and almond butter crap out of my goddamn nose!!! (Kitty leaves with her spray and snack) November 14th (The carrier comes back with 20 of the prisoners including Monica, who are now weary from the Raft, returning to the Grimsborough State Penitentiary. Upon entering, they see a note that says, “Meet us at cafeteria ;)”. The prisoners go to the cafeteria and see many of the prisoners everywhere with the lights out. One prisoner turns the lights on, revealing a big cake) Prisoners: SURPRISE!!!!! Party Planner Prisoner: Welcome back, guys! How’s your tour in the Raft? Carrier Prisoner 1: It sucks! We have to spend 30 minutes suffocating in our own breath reaching our destination! Carrier Prisoner 2: We even had to hold hands the whole time during this tour! Carrier Prisoner 3: I DIDN’T HAVE A CHANCE TO BE GAY WITH THE OTHER RAFT PRISONERS! (The carrier prisoners slowly stare at the crazy carrier prisoner) Monica: Eh, its okay. A little horrifying, but okay. Prisoner Announcer: While you are gone, we had this amazing fight between Bulldog and Gunnar! Close, but no cigar! Literally. Carrier Prisoner 4: Damn! I wish I was here to see that. Tattoo Prisoner: (holding camera) You can look here on my camera. Party Planner Prisoner: Well, you guys are in luck! We have a special cake for you guys to enjoy! Just don’t be picky with the food! (As the carrier prisoners eat their food, the 43 Club go to their room and sit down on a couch) Sean: Ok, we have the instruments needed for our big show in two days. What song can we play? Kit: How about Mr Blue Sky? My son loved that song. Basil: Beethoven. Peaceful and vibrant for the human ear to hear. Dan: Take On Me. Very inspiring like the blueprints I draw, Bryan: How about Justin Bieber just to troll some asses in this hellhole? Lorenzo: Bryan, you never change, do you? You guys are thinking the wrong way. What do you guys think what’s happening all around Grimsborough? Murders! Every murder leads to us being arrested and I just had an idea to write a song for it. Another One Bites the Dust! (The 43 Club agrees with Lorenzo’s idea. They set up their instruments, with Sean doing the drums, Kit doing the guitar, Basil doing the piano, Bryan doing the trumpet, and Lorenzo being the vocals) Bryan: Alright guys, if we’re going to do this, we need to practice as hard as we can that the calendar will start ripping. Are we ready? (holds up trumpet) Let’s go! (As “Another One Bites The Dust” plays, the 43 Club is seen playing their respective music sheets, only to fail and lose track at certain times. They start arguing over the music before huddling about something. After that, the 43 Club begins to play the music, doing their roles correctly. Bryan becomes impressed of the Club and starts playing along. In November 15th, the 43 Club continue rehearsing their lines repeatedly, gaining self-respect of each other and praising each other of their first accomplishment. They then wear different accessories and clothing to fit the theme, fitting the style that Queen has. They then start singing the song perfectly and the 43 Club then raise their fists to the air) November 16th, the day of the band... (At the cafeteria, the 43 Club enters unannounced with different clothing and their instruments) Prison Guard: Hey, you’re not wearing year designated uniforms! And why are you bringing instruments into a cafeteria. (Lorenzo increases the volume of his microphone and breathes on it to make sure it works. He starts talking through it) Lorenzo: Okay, everybody. Two days ago, we had a return party for the 20 prisoners who just went to the Raft, a super prison for supervillains. We are going to imitate a popular song from the 80s that you guys are familiar with before. It’s going to be an addition for the Raft dudes and dudettes. (to Sean) Are we ready? (Sean checks the instruments, sets up the speakers, and brings up the music sheets. He does a thumbs up) Sean: All set. Lorenzo: All right, let’s go! (The 43 Club start playing their instruments as “Another One Bites the Dust” plays. They perfectly imitate the sounds and music, making the prisoners look at awe) Lorenzo: Ooh, let’s go! Lorenzo: Steve walks warily down the street With the brim pulled way down low Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet Machine guns ready to go Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat, yeah Lorenzo: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust, Yeah Hey, I'm gonna get you too Another one bites the dust (The prisoners and guards start cheering over the music) Lorenzo: How do you think I'm going to get along Without you, when you're gone You took me for everything that I had And kicked me out on my own Are you happy, are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip To the sound of the beat Look out Lorenzo: Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone Another one bites the dust Hey, I'm gonna get you, too Another one bites the dust (The 43 Club start rocking hard while the crowd roars with excitement and chants out the chorus) Lorenzo: Hey Oh, take it Bite the dust, Hey Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust, ow Another one bites the dust, hey hey Another one bites the... (Suddenly, a club is thrown at Lorenzo, stunning him. The crowd is shocked along with the guards. The 43 Club drag an unconscious Lorenzo away while leaving their instruments and equipment behind) Violent Prison Guard: Hey jerk, the 80s is DEAD! The next day... (The 43 Club is seen comforting Lorenzo with bandages on his head) Basil: Are you alright, Lorenzo? Lorenzo: Eh, it could’ve been worse. I guess no one likes the 80s anyway. Anyways, what time is it? Bryan: 5:00 PM. You’ve been in a coma for over 14 hours. Dan: Oh, by the way, we have new prisoners. One’s a socialite and the other one’s some guy who bombed a police car. Lorenzo: (drinking water) Really? A bombed police car? Who was in it? Sean: A beat cop. The daughter of the Sheriff you murdered. (Lorenzo spits out his water, surprised of the news) Lorenzo: Oh sh*t? For real? Kit: It’s true. Lorenzo: Damn, I didn’t know that he had a kid... I’m just going to rest here for a few hours. (Lorenzo sleeps) End of Story Category:Blog posts